1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to dressings for adhering to a patient, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to releasable medical drapes, systems, and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
In applying reduced-pressure therapy, typically a foam pad or other manifold is placed proximate to the wound and covered with a drape to form a sealed space, and reduced pressure is applied to the sealed space. If the drape leaks, additional energy may be required to overcome the leak and maintain a therapeutic level of reduced pressure.